In a typical setting of, for example, data for air conditioning on a remote control, an operator directly operates a button of a remote control to set the data for the air conditioner on the remote control.
For example, in a building multi-system functioning as an air conditioner and including one outdoor unit and dozens of indoor units connected to the outdoor unit, the indoor units are installed in respective many rooms on each of the floors of a building. A remote control is connected to each of the indoor units. The remote control is then turned ON, and installed on the indoor unit. After that, the building multi-system performs centralized control of these indoor units on the floors. In this configuration, when setting an address of each of the indoor units on a central monitoring board, the operator visits each room and repeatedly sets the address, of the corresponding indoor unit, on the remote control of the room, and makes notes of the addresses of the indoor units. Then, when setting of all the addresses ends, the operator re-enters, into the central monitoring board, the addresses of the indoor units set on the remote controls for the indoor units.
Moreover, when the remote control is set to display time and organize a schedule such as a time setting for air conditioning after the remote control is turned ON, the operator operates the button of the remote control many times for every setting.
However, operating the button is extremely troublesome. In particular, if many remote controls are used as seen especially in a building multi-system, a drawback is that setting data is troublesome and takes long time.
Patent Document 1 discloses, for example, a typical configuration in which a central processing unit (CPU) included in a remote control is connected to an external personal computer (PC) via a communication port, and data on an operation control factor is transmitted from the external PC to the CPU of the remote control.